Sonic the Fighters
, w niektórych zachodnich wydaniach znana jako 'Sonic Championship' – arkadowa gra bijatyka z [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii ''Sonic the Hedgehog]]. Gracz wciela się w jedną z ośmiu dostępnych postaci i bierze udział w walce do nokautu. Gra ukazała się później na Nintendo GameCube i Sony PlayStation 2, za pośrednictwem kompilacji Sonic Gems Collection. Port gry w jakości HD został wydany w 2012 na Sony PlayStation 3 i Microsoft Xbox 360. Od 2016 port jest kompatybilny z Xbox One. Produkcja Produkcja Sonic the Fighters rozpoczęła się najprawdopodobniej nieumyślnie, podczas gdy powstawała gra Fighting Vipers. Jeden z twórców studia AM2, dodał surowe, ale grywalne wersje Sonica i Tailsa do kodu tejże gry. Żadna z nich nie była ukończona i nie można jej było wybrać w trakcie normalnej rozgrywki, ale wystarczyło to by zwrócić uwagę prezesa AM2, Yu Suzuki. Przekazał on pomysł na stworzenie Sonic the Fighters Hiroshiemy Kataoka. Początkowo Kataoka obawiał się, że bijatyka postaci z serii Sonic the Hedgehog mogłaby zostać nie zatwierdzona przez Yuji Nakę, jednak ten okazał się bardzo zaciekawiony projektem. Podjęto decyzje aby kontynuować pracę nad grą Fighting Vipers, jednocześnie ulepszając silnik aby lepiej przedstawić świat Sonica i uprościć rozgrywkę. Ostateczna wersja Sonic the Fighters pozostaje silnie zbliżona do Fighting Vipers w kwestii stylu i rozgrywki. Niewykorzystana postać Honey the Cat przypomina nawet jedną z postaci ze wspomnianej gry. Sonic the Fighters było pierwszą grą w historii serii, w której Sonic był renderowany jako trójwymiarowy, wielokątny model. Wiele innych zespół Segi miało w tym czasie problemy z przekonwertowaniem postaci 2D do 3D. AM2 również nie różniło się od nich w tej kwestii. Trójwymiarowy model Sonica, który był wykorzystywany przez jednego z twórców pierwszego Sonic the Hedgehog został dostarczony Yujiemu Nace jako odnośnik. Fabuła Doktor Eggman zbudował Death Egg II i jest o krok od ostatecznego podboju świata. Sonic i Tails postanawiają go powstrzymać, ale aby dostać się na Death Egg II potrzebują ośmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu do zasilenia statku kosmicznego Lunar Fox. Dodatkowo, na pokładzie jest miejsce tylko dla jednej osoby. Bohaterowie organizują turniej walk, który ma wyłonić zdobywcę wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu. W zawodach biorą jeszcze udział: Knuckles, Amy, Espio the Chameleon, Fang the Sniper, Bean the Dynamite i Bark the Polar Bear. Zwycięzca turnieju ma polecieć na Death Egg II, pokonać tam Metal Sonica, a następnie Eggmana, oraz uciec ze stacji która wyleci w powietrze. Rozgrywka [[Plik:Fighters Battle 1.png|thumb|Przykładowa walka w Sonic the Fighters]] Sonic the Fighters to bijatyka jeden na jednego. Przypomina swoim stylem gry Virtua Fighter i Virtua Fighter 2, gry które studio AM2 opracowało wcześniej. Celem gracza jest atakować jego przeciwnika, do momentu aż jego licznik zdrowia się wyczerpie. Walkę może przerwać również wyczerpanie się limitu czasowego. Rundę wygrywa wtedy gracz, który zachował więcej zdrowia. Jeśli obaj gracze mieli tyle samo, runda kończy się remisem i musi być rozegrana od nowa. Walka zwykle toczy się do dwóch zwycięskich rund dla jednego z zawodników. thumb|Zastosowanie bloku|left W standardowym trybie gracz wybiera swoją postać i musi przejść 10 walk z różnymi przeciwnikami, aby ukończyć fabułę. W grze pojawiają się trzy podstawowe ataki: blok, uderzenie i kopnięcie. Gracz może tworzyć bardziej złożone kombinacje, co pozwoli wykonać silniejsze ataki. Przykładowo: Sonic może zwijać się w kulkę i toczyć wokół przeciwnika, Tails może nadepnąć oponentowi na nogę, Espio może wysunąć swój język do ataku itd. Areny mają zwykle kształt kwadratowego ringu, otoczonego przez barierki. Gracz nie może wyrzucić swojego przeciwnika poza arenę, z wyjątkiem końcówki rundy, kiedy przeciwnik i tak zostanie znokautowany. Postacie mogą także wchodzić w tzw. Hyper Mode, który daje dostęp do nowych hyper ataków, ale osłabia blok. Postacie Podstawowe Dodane w porcie HD Postacie, które zostały dodane w portach na Xbox 360 i Sony PlayStation 3 jako w pełni grywalne. Zhackowane Postacie, które za pomocą hacków można przywrócić do gry. Posiadają dużo błędów w animacji i żadna z nich nie jest w pełni ukończona, ani nie posiada oryginalnych ataków. Mogą wywołać inne błędy w grze, a nawet doprowadzić do jej wyłączenia. *Eggman (bez robota) – Doktor Eggman pozbawiony swojego robota, walczący gołymi pięściami. *Eggman (Egg Mobile) – Eggman w swoim latającym pojeździe. *Robot Eggmana – szary robot z czerwonymi oczami i wiertłami zamiast rąk. Pojawia się w czołówce gry, stojąc za Eggmanem. Kilka egzemplarzy tego robota zostało wysłanych w celu podboju świata. *Rocket Metal – robot przypominający Metal Sonica. Posiada głowę w kształcie rakiety. Pojawia się krótko w czołówce gry. Areny thumb|Walka w Aurora Icefield *'South Island' – arena Knucklesa. *'Flying Carpet' – arena Amy. *'Aurora Icefield' – arena Barka. *'Mushroom Hill' – arena Espio. *'Canyon Cruise' – arena Tailsa. *'Casino Night' – arena Fanga. *'Dynamite Plant' – arena Beana. *'Giant Wing' – arena Sonica. *'Death Egg's Eye' – arena Metal Sonica. *'Death Egg's Hangar ' – arena Doktora Eggmana. W trybie fabularnym na jej ukończenie gracz ma 15 sekund, zanim Death Egg II eksploduje. Osiągnięcia Osiągnięcia możliwe do odblokowania w wersjach gry na Xbox 360 i PlayStation 3. Adaptacje Zanim ukazała się komiksowa adaptacja Sonic the Fighters, Bark i Bean zostali wprowadzeni w numerze 160. Oficjalna adaptacja miała miejsce w czterech komiksach, numery od 268 do 271, pod nazwą "Champions". Zadebiutowały w niej Honey the Cat i Breezie the Hedgehog. W adaptacji pojawił się jednak tylko jeden Szmaragd Chaosu. Ciekawostki *W grze pojawia się wiele niewykorzystanych obiektów, takich jak jabłka i rakiety. *Jeśli Sonic i Knuckles będą ze sobą walczyć, to odgrywany będzie specjalny utwór North Wind. *Mimo że automaty z grą były wydawane na zachodzie, w Stanach Zjednoczonych znalazło się niewiele egzemplarzy. *Honey the Cat była postacią, którą usunięto z finalnej wersji gry. Przed portem z 2012 roku można się w nią było wcielić tylko dzięki hackom. *W sound test gry pojawia się niewykorzystany utwór Sunset Town, który prawdopodobnie miał być poziomem Honey the Cat. *W angielskiej wersji, nazwisko Doktora Robotnika zostało niepoprawnie zapisane jako Robotnic w czołówce gry. Jednak w trakcie ostatniej walki imię postaci brzmi Dr. Eggman, a pod spodem znajduje się dopisek Robotnik. *Jest to jedyna gra z serii, w której pojawia się aż osiem Szmaragdów Chaosu. *Ray the Flying Squirrel miał się pojawić w tej grze jako komentator, ale został usunięty i zastąpiony przez dźwięk dzwonka sygnalizującego początek walki. *Rakieta z czołówki Fighting Vipers na Sega Saturn, to Lunar Fox. *Ikony Sonica, Knucklesa, Amy i Fanga na ekranie wyboru postaci zostały zaczerpnięte z Sonic Drift 2. *''Sonic the Fighters'' posiada jedno z najtrudniejszych wymagań do zdobycia Super Sonica, ponieważ gracz musi przejść prawie całą grę bez przegrywania jakiejkolwiek rundy. *Jest to pierwsza gra, w której pojawia się Piko Piko Hammer Amy. *Jest to jedyna gra z serii, w której Fang the Sniper, Bark the Polar Bear i Bean the Dynamite pojawiają się jako grywalne postacie. *Automat z grą Sonic the Fighters pojawia się na początku filmu Ralph Demolka. Występuje pod nazwą Sonic Championship. *Bean the Dynamite i Bark the Polar Bear wzorowani są na postaciach z gry Dynamite Dux. *W planach było również wydanie Sonic the Fighters na konsolę Sega Saturn, co zresztą było reklamowane w różnych czasopismach. Wersja ta została jednak po cichu anulowana, bez żadnych wyjaśnień. Jedna z teorii głosi, że z powodu dużej ilości przemocy, promowanie takiej gry zaszkodziłoby reputacji serii. Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1996 roku Kategoria:Gry arkadowe